Cyprus
Cyprus debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. Contestants & Results ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated : Did not qualify from the pre-qualification round NVSC 08 CyBC announced on the 2nd March that they will be withdrawing from the contest due to budget cuts made in February, a meeting was held and the chairman of CyBC said "In times like this, we need to prioritize our important projects. NVSC will have to be put on hold in the meantime." Also with lack of funding from private sponsors, the broadcaster couldn't find any way to fund the participation fee. Nontheless CyBC still broadcasted the final live. NVSC 09 CyBC renewed private sponsors on the 19th May. The broadcaster will review possible further participation when more details about the next edition are available. CyBC confirmed a return to the contest shortly after. Maria Elena Kiriakou was selected to represent the country, after her mentor from The Voice Despina Vandi encouraged her to think about the offer and the possibilities it could make. Maria premiered her entry "Dio Egoismi" in an interview. The Greek ballad qualified for the final and reached 18th place. CyBC were pleased from the return and viewing figures improved from the last participation. NVSC 10 CyBC have confirmed participation in Bergen; the act will be internally selected. Annet Artani was invited by CyBC to propose a potential project for the contest. Annet specified that she'd prefer to go with something more mellow and laid back. The broadcaster gave all rights to Annet and her team to express themselves musically without restrictions. In a late night Interview, Annet discussed about her song and the production behind "Mouthful of Me" before premiering it on regional television. Limited edition copies of the single will be available to fans in Bergen, personally signed by Annet. NVSC 11 CyBC confirmed to continue participation. The act was privately contacted through management and record companies. Upon being placed In the pre-qualifying round, CyBC confirmed that If Cyprus don't qualify, the semi finals wouldn't be broadcasted on primary channels. Mariada Pieridi advanced to the semi-finals and confirmed that the show was aired on RIK 1. Despite not qualifying to the final, the ratings from the previous edition were boosted by an average of 8% in shares. NVSC 12 CyBC confirmed that they would continue participation within the contest, mostly due to promotion and the average of shares it received from previous broadcasting. An internal selection went underway with private contacts with associate record labels in the Greek industry. Helena was approached by CyBC and on a later date confirmed her participation with the song "Ipervoles". Although not qualifying to the final, viewing figures peaked at 436,000 during the final. NVSC 13 With the continuous non-qualificaiton for Cyprus, the broadcaster decided to rethink on how to select their participants. A national selection was suggested by the team, and was later finalized and confirmed. It would be the first national final since NVSC 7 that Cyprus would not go internal. The winner was Stella Kalli and this made her the first returning artist for Cyprus in their history of participation. With the placing of Cyprus in the previous edition, Stella was placed into the P.Q.R. but failed to qualify. Viewing figures dropped by around 50,000 from the last edition. NVSC 14 Cyprus securely confirmed that they would indeed continue the new selection process and it went underway slightly after. The winners emerged to be the duet of Nearchos and Charis who would present Cyprus with their ballad "Deila Den Agapo" they successfully brought Cyprus back to the final, the first time since edition 9 and Maria Elena Kyriakou. NVSC 15 CyBC had to withdraw from the contest in Denmark due to changes within the broadcaster, with the delegation retiring from his role and a replacement is being hired. CyBC did not rule out a possible return for the 16th edition. Spokespersons # Giorgos Papadopoulos # Mixalis Xatzigiannis # Antri Karantoni # Stan # Stefanos Dimosthenous # Eleftheria Eleftheriou # Mixalis Xatzigiannis # Did not participate # Ivi Adamou # Evridiki # Antri Karantoni Singles History KAP 9983k.png|Promotional artwork for Eleftheria's entry. Valando.png|Valando's single. Nikki.png|Artwork for Nikki Ponte's "Love's Like Breathing" Stefanos.png|Stefanos's "Gia Sena Mono" single. SLB.png|Slick Beats's "Rock the Beat" kiat.png|Hashtag's limited Edition promotional artwork. Stella Kalli - Etsi Kano Ego CD.jpg Maria Elena CD.png|Fan Made cover for Maria Elena's entry *such professionalism in typo* Annet CD.png |} Category:Countries